The invention relates generally to light energy conversion systems, and more particularly to light energy conversion systems having light concentrating modules that transform light energy into electrical and/or thermal energy.
Light concentrating systems (e.g., solar concentrating collectors) exist today for generating electricity with a photovoltaic (PV) cell. Separate light concentrating systems exist today for capturing thermal energy through the transfer of heat into a working fluid. In both types of systems, a substantial portion of the available energy from the sun is not captured and therefore not put to use. For example, in the case of collectors that generate only electricity a substantial amount of thermal energy is dissipated into the surroundings. By capturing and applying this waste heat, it would be possible to increase the overall light energy conversion efficiency of the system increase the energy production per square meter of the installed system and enable applications such as hot water heating, space heating, industrial process heat, and air conditioning in addition to electricity generation.
At least some known co-generating systems exist that generate both electrical and thermal energy. However, there have been limited demonstrations of light concentrating systems that generate both electricity and thermal energy based on a plurality of light concentrating modules. Generally these systems are limited in both the quantity and quality of thermal energy that can be obtained. Furthermore, the fundamental challenge remains of keeping the PV cell cool while generating electrical energy and still extracting sufficient thermal energy at a broad enough range of temperatures to enable various applications.
Thus, there is a need for co-generating light energy conversion systems and methods that operate with sufficient PV conversion efficiencies, while also providing effective thermal energy capture and conservation.